


The interrogation

by da_hybr1d



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_hybr1d/pseuds/da_hybr1d
Summary: Reina, a rebel special forces pilot leader, has gotten back from a mission to find the rebellion fleet she was directing captured a rather interesting person of interest being held prisoner. She was curious and decided to talk to her.





	The interrogation

"I don't know where I'm from. All I've known is the empire." Aqua answered begrudgingly as she crossed her arms at the rebel that sat in front of her. It was confusing why she had different compared to the rest of her human body. yet who was Aqua to judge when she herself had long and pointed ears.

"Really? That's a shame. I'm Lah'mu. Perfect for farming crops to feed mouths. My family had a rather great farm you know." Reina said with a smile, placing the 2 lightsabers taken away from the stormtroopers her faction ambushed. "Of course that was before the empire burned it down."

Aqua's eyes immediately met upon the lightsabers. She only grew confused as the seconds counted. She wasn't tied down, now even handcuffed. She offered some blue milk by this woman who casually talks to her while everyone else treated her like a prisoner and an enemy. She gave her the 2 weapons she always has with her and Aqua had the choice to just cut everything down right now, killing whoever was sitting in front of her and everyone else on the ship. Yet Aqua chose to stay and listen.

"Yea... it must've been a shame that it was burned down." Aqua sympathized.

"It's not like its the end of the world or the universe. It was burned down, I survived, and well... here I am." She chuckled, rather lighthearted about the whole ordeal. It made Aqua uncomfortable.

"I can't really say I had anything like that." Aqua said as she cupped the milk in her hands. "I... well... lets just say I was raised in an urban area." She said, hoping the woman doesn't realize she is the sith that killed so many rebels on the empire's behalf.

"Urban area huh? Coruscant? Naboo? No wait Naboo has a lot of green, and lots of marble too if i recall my squad telling me. However it is full of life. have you been there?" Reina asked with a smile. Aqua shook her head, which was a lie. she has been there, but on a mission to hunt down a few jedi who have taken refuge. Reina sucks on her teeth and sighs. "Shame... I haven't been there too."

"Where have you been to?" Aqua asked.

"Oh boy. Tattoine, Jakku, Takodana, Endor, Yavin-4, I could go on about all of these planets i've been too, but nothing beats home at Lah'mu." Reina's voice was filled with joy. She was clearly joyful to talk about her explorations.

"isn't 2 of those planets desert planets?"

"Yes, doesn't ruin their charm though. Each with their own ecosystems and cultures. But I'm a farmer."

"Why fight then?"

"My farm was taken from me."

"But why?"

Reina fell silent and looked straight into aqua's eyes. "My father... was a leader in the rebellion, pretty much second hand to General Organa. He fought valiantly, retelling me over and over again how the rebellion was found. At least his calling to the rebellion. Do you know the story of the jedi? what they did? How they fell? who made them fall?" Aqua only shook her head.

"Neither do I, but something stuck with me. The jedi were keepers of the peace forced to fight a war. And war has a way of making things messy for both sides. The sith had no problem with the war, endless lives to take, but the jedi were conflicted about it. I remember my father talked a lot about one jedi named Anakin Skywalker. Best star pilot in the galaxy according to my dad. He fought valiantly and was genuinly a good man. I think he fell too unfortunately..."

Something in aqua suddenly clicked sparking a thought of her Master Darth Vader, and sudden churn in her gut as she felt the sudden surge of knowledge flow through her. She gripped the cup as she gritted her teeth. He fell... but he can get back up.

"My dad's planet was attacked by the sith and separatists. A jedi named Ha'akan liberated the planet with her clones and other padawans with her. And they did a great job. Of course the place was a mess but that's war. He was doing great when suddenly the clones started to turn. they held his family prisoners to draw the jedi out. He was lucky he was out of sight. and when the jedi came out... they killed everyone with no exception. My dad was scarred, and scared. He ran and the clones chased after him. He doesn't know why it happened, but reached a cliff. and the clones surrounded him. The jedi were peacekeepers who were slaughtered in cold blood. and my dad feared for his life. he jumped off the cliff."

"Dear... he survived?"

"I know it's kind of shocking. but turns out at the base of that cliff there was a very deep river that he landed in and swam out. He was only 10 at the time. He saw the rise of the empire and how silent yet violent it was."

She looked very.... distraught. Aqua cant imagine the pain that her father must've endured. but something struck her as odd. That's not how she envisioned the jedi. "The jedi were peacekeepers?"

"Yea"

"But I heard they were brutal with total rule. They killed those that disobeyed them."

"Maybe a few. Dad did tell me that there are some people that talked about how some jedi weren't in the right fully."

"I mean i doubt every jedi is perfect."

"Of course they weren't."

"But if that's the truth why wasn't the empire protected by the jedi."

"Let me ask you something... every jedi you struck down... did they throw another living being at you? put another life at risk? Or did the imperial army and other inquisitors do that?"

Aqua fell silent. not only did she say the truth, but she knew. she knew who she was, and what she has done. yet here she was being friendly to her. Aqua let go of the cup before she broke it with her prosthetic arm, the stress starting to get to her. "You don't know the pressure I was under..." She said, but there is no excuse for the innocent life she took.

"I really don't. I refuse to abide by the imperial rule, but I feel pressure since I am a leader."

"So you followed your father's footsteps?"

"Please you think he'd want me here? the reason my farm was burned was cause he was a leader. Was. He stopped fighting to ensure me and my brother had a nice life. and he did a good job of it for 13 years before they arrived."

A brother? Something gave her a hunch on who he was. He was... sweet. He wasn't as brutal as the others, and refused to take life that didn't threaten or his squad. But why was he a captain for the empire? "Your brother?"

"Yea. I don't know if you met him, but he is the smartest person I know."

Aqua was just confused at this point. Reina has given her too much information that she can practically personally head over and kill Reina's brother. But why did she trust her with said information.

"So you are a leader."

"Special forces. I'm an interceptor pilot with a customized A-wing starfighter. My pride and joy."

"So you are a pilot."

"Yes. The best the rebellion has by far."

"By far?"

"I mean I don't know everyone in the rebellion. I'm just one of many who are willing to put our lives on the line with hope for a better future."

"But you are so outnumbered. How do you expect to win?"

"Let me ask you this... why did you think you can run away?"

Aqua paused for a bit before answering... "because i hoped i can find a new life."

"Did you find it with the empire?"

"I... didn't... the new home i found was burned down by inquisitors who i then killed, and then the empire wanted to imprison me when i was studying ancient jedi runes. I wouldn't be here if you guys didn't intercept them."

"Exactly. I couldn't have my farm. and that was practically my whole life. If the empire knew about me and my brother we'd probably be pawns to them by now."

This poor woman doesn't know about her brother...

Suddenly aqua grew angry. she noticed what she was trying to do.

"Are you trying to get me to join your rebellion?"

"No, but I noticed you don't want to have any part of the empire as well." Reina said as she gazed down to aqua's prostetic arm, and the scratched out imperial insignia.

"They what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing. I do wish you would join us but I believe heavily on the idea of free choice. If you don't want to fight I see no reason to force you to lay your life for the rebellion. If it's not something you believe in, why do I have the right to make you fight?"

Aqua looked rather touched. she was given a choice? Normally she never had one.

"I do have a proposition though."

Of course she did.

"Look I have to be real, you killed so much of our rebellion. And I'm honestly impressed about it. But the leaders would want you to serve time. and that's isn't pretty as well. maybe better than the imperial prisons, but my proposition might help you see our point of view."

"Oh please, as if. but humor me. what do you propose?"

"Help us fight for at least 4 years. You come with me and my squad in whatever mission we do."

"You're a pilot."

"Yea, but me and my squad are also skilled with infantry approaches."

"After those 4 years are up?"

"You can do as you please. Walk away, or join the fight. I can convince General Organa and the others to accept you as my soldier, but I cannot convince them to have you walk away right now."

Reina slid the lightsabers towards Aqua. Aqua looked at them then back up to aqua with a raised eyebrow.

"whatever choice you make, you're going have to fight to survive."

"You talk about free choice yet you make me choose between prison labor or fighting a war."

"I know. But like anyone who breaks a law, you limit your own choices. As much as I wish you could just walk away right now, there is just no way I can let you walk away like this. But if you want to do that, I present you a third choice."

Aqua suddenly realized why the sabers were there. She was crazy! Was she really willing to sacrifice her own life just so she can have an attempt to kill everyone! Aqua was bewildered by how crazy this woman was! Yet... she was touched. She trusted her to not just go crazy. She looks down to her arm again, seeing the scratched off insignia she held. She balled her fist before a few tears formed in her eyes.

"Is something the matter?"

"I met a master who told me that fate is my own to choose, my own to mend and make what I wish, yet i feel as if all of my life i've never had a choice. and here you are presenting me with a choice. Many choices. You're not forcing me to do anything."

Reina stayed silent as aqua tried her hardest to not sob. She didn't feel victory, but sympathy for her. "I'll... I'll fight... but when its over I'm leaving." Aqua herself had her curious thoughts about the rebellion. she wanted to see it, and this was the only way she can fully see it given her circumstance.

"that sounds great." Reina smiled as she got up. "I'm not taking those away. I was told that a jedi's or sith's most important weapon is their lightsabers. and to take this away from you is an insult. You are a part of my crew now. Feel free to explore the ship as I make my proposition ready for them."

"T...Thank you... General..."

"Call me Reina. In my squad we don't refer to titles. We salute the person."

Reina left the interrogation room, and the door was left open. the guards also left her to her own.

Aqua was beyond touched... and trusted Reina. Reina trusted her. and while she does plan on leaving right away, Aqua had no plans on sabotaging anything. she grabbed her saber, the saber she created and ignited the blue blade. She stared at it thinking back to her talks with Master Yoda on Dagobah. to her talks with Ka'iliah on her new home when he took her in as his own daughter. Suddenly... she was starting to understand why the jedi fought.


End file.
